


A Small Moment

by Pandamazing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look this is nothing but fluff, but it involves Dan and Phil so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just another little something before I get back into the swing of things. I'm rusty so there might be mistakes(or more than usual haha). Anyways, hope you enjoy! Still not claiming that Phan is real.

Dan hummed contentedly as Phil’s fingers gently tugged at his hair, the older man’s soft chuckle the only sound in the room besides the rain pitter-pattering against the window of Phil’s bedroom. “I told you it was going to rain.” he mumbled quietly, nuzzling his face into the man’s stomach when Phil adjusted his legs beneath his head.

“You did.” Phil admitted, grinning as he continued to run his hand through Dan’s damp and curly hair. It was rare times like this that he got to see the younger mans curls, most of the time Dan insisted that he had to straighten his hair simply to match Phil’s even if they didn’t have any videos planned for the day to film. 

“Why didn’t you remember an umbrella?” Dan asked, his voice muffled from the fabric of Phil’s shirt.

“Why should I have remembered?” Phil asked through a laugh, tugging on Dan’s ear gently. “ YOU were the one who so kindly warned me against the storm, so shouldn’t you have remembered?”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Dan huffed, trying to hold in a giggle when Phil’s fingers found that ticklish spot behind his ear. “You owe me new shoes, by the way.” Dan said, rolling onto his back so he could look up at Phil’s face, the older man’s long legs still serving as a pillow. He grinned when Phil’s eyebrow quirked, his black fringe sticking up in every which way from the wind and rain they had endured only about half an hour before.

“I do, do I?” Phil asked, his finger gently tapping the end of Dan’s nose. “If I remember, wasn’t I the one who bought you those shoes?” he asked, smiling when the younger man rolled his eyes.

“Yeah but now that I got used to them you can’t just expect me to live without them, can you?” Dan asked, raising both his brows when Phil laughed. “I mean that would just be inhumane.”

“I suppose you are right.” Phil said, pretending to sigh in exasperation. “Danny, what am I going to do with you? You keep ruining all of the nice things I buy for you.”

“I do not!” Dan argued halfheartedly, too comfortable to move from Phil’s lap to defend himself properly. 

“You dropped that mug I had gotten you for christmas just last month.” Phil countered, holding in a laugh when Dan groaned in irritation. “What about the jacket-“

“I thought we agreed we would never talk about the jacket again.” Dan quickly cut Phil off before he could continue, ignoring the smug look the older man gave him.

“Alright, alright.” Phil said, noticing the way Dan’s bottom lip poked out. “Don’t pout Dan, it doesn’t suit you.” he teased.

“I’m not pouting.” Dan grumbled, trying not to smile as Phil’s fingers brushed the hair from his eyes once more.

“If you say so.” Phil said softly, loving the little sigh Dan gave in return. It was quiet little moments like these that Phil cherished. It may not seem like the most exciting thing to most, but the fact that they could just be themselves in the privacy of their own home was one of the most liberating things in the world.

As much as Phil wanted the world to know about their relationship, the love they had for one another, he knew it wasn’t wise. Things could be said and done that could ruin their little world, make great things into horrible ones. So for now Phil would be content with stolen little moments like these where he didn’t have to hide the fact that he was very much in love with one Daniel Howell. 

Even if he did have to buy him new shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm very motivated to actually you know, write a chapter fic. So maybe be on the look out for that?


End file.
